Confusion Of The Heart And Mind
by Shadowwolf5
Summary: LAST CHAPTERS ARE UP! BRADNAOMI Um, it's getting a LITTLE complicated. A Zoid is stolen. A meeting at night with a man named Tiburon, and his associate Serpent. Who are they really? Please R&R, and enjoy!
1. People to Think About

**Shadowwolf:**  Hi again.  I'm about to fall asleep sitting down.  *snore* Oh sorry. Anyways, I just had to write this.  I don't know why.  Oh well.

**Brad:**  Why don't you go to bed?

**Shadowwolf:**  'Cause it's only 8:23pm, and I never go to bed that early.  I have a reputation for staying up late.  Now, I don't really feel like talking, so disclaimer:  I do NOT own Zoids or anything.  Actually, I DO own the Path Makers team.  Don't sue.  *digs in pocket* All you'll get is an empty pocket.

**Brad:**  You must be tired, you're never like this.

**Shadowwolf:**  Yeah.  Um, here's $10, *digs in pocket* go take Naomi out to dinner or something.

**Brad:**  Thanks!!  Oh, wait!  How did you magically get $10 out of your pocket, when you didn't have anything in it a second ago?

**Shadowwolf:**  I don't know…

**Brad:**  Right…um, bye!

**Shadowwolf:**  Bye! Now I'm serious, I have nothing in my pockets.  FLAMES ACCEPTED!  This is kind of my take on what Brad and Naomi thought after the attack of the Sand Stingrays.  It will go back and forth between Brad's POV and Naomi's POV.  (What I mean, is from being with them.)  Some with them both in it too.  Hope you enjoy!  Please review!

CONFUSION OF THE HEART AND MIND CH 1,

PEOPLE TO THINK ABOUT

            Naomi walked into her room.  She plopped down on her bed and let out a long sigh.  There was something, more someone, that she couldn't get out of her head.

            Naomi wasn't one to fall all over the place for boys.  Where some people saw hot or cute guys, she saw arrogant, self-absorbed pretty boys. (hope no one's offended! I just thought it was a Naomi thing to think. ^ ^) Brad was different.  He was somewhat cocky, and very confident.  He was very hot, but she didn't think of him the same way as others.  He seemed oblivious to the idea that he could be attractive.  He didn't care about that, only money.  That was the only thing that bugged her about the man.  He had the mercenary spirit, "If you pay me, I'll do it."

            She rolled over and looked at the clock.  11:24pm.  _I've got to get to sleep, I've got to go to the party for Bit tomorrow morning.  Toros sure goes out of his way to welcome a new team member._  She chuckled to herself, stood up, changed into her nightclothes, and burrowed under the covers.  She couldn't stop thinking about what had happened that day.  Because of her stubbornness, Brad had saved her from the Sinker on the cliff.  And because of saving her, he'd gotten hurt.  She felt so guilty.  He didn't have to save her, but he did.  She remembered rapping bandages around him, and shyly stating that he might not be a coward after all.  Then Leena unleashed her 'Weasel Unit Total Assault' on the area, and Brad had protected her, with his own, already injured, body.  They had only met once before, and yet, this man was risking his life for her.  Twice.  It was too much for her to think about.  She rolled over again and shut her eyes tight.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            Brad sulked into his room.  He was feeling very odd.  He shut the door, to avoid interruptions such as Bit and Leena killing each other.  That always disturbed a good sleep.  He plopped on his bed and sighed long and heavy.  He just couldn't stop thinking about that woman.

            Brad didn't usually fall head over heels for girls.  He didn't want to get into a relationship.  Too complicated.  He was a loner.  Yet in this case, it didn't really matter, since she was a loner too.

            She had beautiful fuchsia eyes, and crimson hair.  Drop dead gorgeous.  But her personality was what really got him.  Naomi was independent, intelligent, talented, and more.

Her husky voice rang in Brad's thoughts.  _'Maybe you aren't a coward after all…'_ They haunted him like a reoccurring nightmare.  Coward?  He was no coward.  He'd proven that.  She was just having trouble admitting she was wrong.

Brad looked at the clock.  11:25pm.  _I've gotta get some sleep.  Why can't I get her out of my head?_  Brad frowned.  He never thought about a woman this long before.

Other words haunted him too, maybe even more so.  _'Well, this trip was just a big waste of time…'_ He'd said.  Her reply startled him.  _'I wouldn't say that…'_ She had stared up at him with a playful gleam in her eye.  And all he could do was blink.  No one had ever hinted affection like this before.  Brad rolled over.  Without bothering to change clothes, or get under the covers, he forced himself to sleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            Naomi pushed the comm. link button on the outside of the Hovercargo, which was parked.  Jamie came on the screen.  He was wearing a ridiculous party hat.

            "Oh, hi Naomi, the party's about to start.  Come on in," the comm. link went off and the door unlocked.  She walked in to see more stupid party hats.

            "Hi Naomi!" Doc said while he danced around in a circle.  "I'm glad you could come to our party, make yourself at home."

            "Thanks," she said and walked past Leena and Bit, who were also dancing around in circles.  She noticed Brad sitting on the couch, without a party hat.

            "So, no party spirit?" She said as she sat down next to him.

            "No, I guess I'm just a boring party guest."  He smiled.  She was surprised to hear him joke like that.

            "Okay everyone, let's all come to the front of the room, and one at a time, we can say a few things about Bit.  Now, I know he hasn't been here for long, but, we do want to celebrate him joining the team.  Say nice things, please."  Doc sat down.  "Who's going first?"

            "I will," Jamie said as he walked up in front of the group.  "Um, I'm glad to have Bit on the team, and he's a great warrior," He sat down again, blushing.  He was shy, but only because he didn't know Bit very well yet.  Leena walked up next.

            "Yeah, I think he'll be a great teammate."  It was Doc's turn.

            "I'm glad we finally found someone to pilot that Liger Zero, welcome to the team Bit," Bit smiled as Doc sat down.  Brad's turn.  Doc leaned over and whispered to Brad.  "Now remember, I'm paying you extra to say something nice, okay?" Brad nodded.

            "I'm sure he'll do well, and I'm glad to have him on the team.  We could be best friends.  Good luck Bit, and I hope you'll help us earn lots of prize money," Brad finished as Leena just stared at him. _That wasn't a 'Brad' thing to say,_ she thought.  _Except for the 'more prize money' part._  Leena giggled. Naomi was last.

            "Well, I can't really say I hope he's a good pilot, 'cause I don't want him to get better and beat me again.  Although I still think it was a fluke-"

            "Was not!" Bit interrupted, and Doc gave him a funny look.

            "Anyways, I think you guys will be an unbeatable team."  Everyone got up and walked over to look at a cake that said, 'Welcome to the team Bit Cloud'.

            "Gee, guys.  This is too much, really," he said as he faked choking up.  They cut the cake and ate their fill.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            When Naomi got home around 6:30pm, she sat down to watch TV.  She usually didn't watch TV, except when she was depressed.  The Zoid News was on.

            "Today in the news, a Zoid was stolen from Romeo City, a green Command Wolf.  The owner wishing to be anonymous, a member of the Path Makers team, reported it missing at 2:20 this afternoon.  There were a couple witnesses to the crime that described the thief.  *a witness came on* 'Yeah, I saw him sneaking around the hangar.  He had a crowbar in his hand.  I kind of kept an eye on him, an' he came out twenty minutes later piloting the green Command Wolf.' *reporter* 'Where was the owner at the time?' *witness* 'Well, I went to go see what was going on, and the owner, *****, he was lying on the floor unconscious.' *reporter* 'Back to you.' *back to news desk* Well, I guess we'll keep an eye out for him.  They described him as thus; Age: around 17, Eyes: Blue, Hair: Brown, down to his shoulders, wearing a beaded necklace, and about 5' 11''.  If you have any ideas as to who this might be, please tip the police.  Your tip will be anonymous.  Thanks.  Now to Zoid battle outcomes.  Johnny…"

            Naomi turned it off.  _It couldn't be, could it? Brad wouldn't do a thing like that._  The clues all pointed to Brad, no matter how hard she tried to get the idea out of her head.  He had experience piloting a Command Wolf, and the description almost fit him perfectly.  Then it hit her.  He wanted money. 

**Shadowwolf:**  It is now 4:39pm on Thursday, (8/15/02) and I'm full of energy.  He, he.  I couldn't finish it last night, so here I am.

**Brad:**  *walks in*

**Shadowwolf:**  You're a little late aren't you?

**Brad:**  We went for a run in our Zoids today.

**Shadowwolf:**  Oh.  How was dinner?

**Brad:**  Good.  Shouldn't you be talking about your story?

**Shadowwolf:**  Oh yeah! ^ ^ Um, Brad didn't steal the Command Wolf, did he?  No!  I deny he ever did it!  Oops.  He, he.  Well, thanks for reading and please review, good or bad.  (I hope it's good.)  If you like it, chapter 2 will follow.  Thanks! ^ ^


	2. Crystal Tears, Torn Emotions, and Silent...

**Shadowwolf:**  WOW!!! I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! It's just that stupid school. I love seeing my friends there (including LibaD 2000) but, jeeze, is it annoying.

**Brad:**  I thought you died!

**Shadowwolf:**  Me too! Well, here's the second chapter of Confusion-oh, you know the stupid title, you're reading the thing.

**Naomi:**  Is she alright?

**Brad:**  Is she /ever/ alright?

**Naomi:**  Good point.

**Shadowwolf:**  I can here you guys!  I'm right here! (Mad TV, he, he… ^_^) So, here's the next chapter, even though it's really short.  Thanks to all of my wonderful buddies that review!! ^_^ Here it is!  If it's stupid, just let me know so I can change it. ^_-

**Brad:**  She forgot again.

**Naomi:**  Let me do it!  Disclaimer:  Shadowwolf does not own Zoids or anything in the story.

**Shadowwolf:**  Thanks.  Hope you enjoy!

CONFUSION OF THE HEART AND MIND CH. 2,

CRYSTAL TEARS, TORN EMOTIONS, AND SILENT MOONBEAMS 

            _How could he do this to me?  I-I trusted him.  I cared for him.  I loved him.  And now, I find out he's nothing but a common cockroach._

            Naomi lay on her bed, crystal tears slowly running down her face.  She never cried.  It just wasn't the way she vented her emotions.  Zoid battles were.  Naomi never really wanted a relationship, but when she saw Brad.  It was like, well, strangely enough, like she had been struck.  She couldn't believe that she had such strong feelings for a guy she didn't even know.

            _Stupid woman.  Love isn't real.  Only bad comes from expressing emotions to someone else.  Especially men.  Men are nothing but trouble._

            Naomi sighed and wiped the tears off her face.

            _I promise never to fall in love again.  I won't cry either._

            She sat up, and reached for her lamp.  The lamp clicked as she turned it off, and then it was completely silent.  Moonbeams ran in through her window, and fell silently across her bed.  With this peaceful, cozy setting, Naomi burrowed under her covers, and fell into a very restless sleep.

**Shadowwolf:**  I told you it was short!  I'm sorry it's that way, but I got the inspiration at 11:30pm, so what can ya do?  Hopefully, if school doesn't get in the way -_-, the next chapter will be up soon.  And oh yeah, at 11:30, I also got inspiration for a sequel to Hunter's Prey.  So expect a sequel, that is if I ever finish the first one…  Thanks so much! ^_^


	3. Evil Can Always Change

**Shadowwolf:**  HI!  I'm here again!  Wow, I've updated more in these past two weeks than I have in months!  Sad, huh?  THANKS REVIEWERS!!!!  Um…what to say about this chapter…it might be bad…I don't know yet.  Let me know what ya think, and I'll change it or whatever.  SO, how have you guys been?  Stories coming along okay?  Everything else okay?  I hope so.  Hmmm, I'm stalling, aren't I?

**Brad:**  Yep.

**Shadowwolf:**  I didn't ask you.

**Brad:**  Then who /were/ you asking?

**Shadowwolf:**  Myself.  Can't I talk to myself?

**"Other" Shadowwolf:**  Yeah, can't I talk to myself??

**Brad:**  Riiiight…

**Shadowwolf:**  Thought so.

**"Other" Shadowwolf:**  You go girl!

**Shadowwolf:**  Shut up!  That's so corny!

**"Other" Shadowwolf:**  You can't tell /me/ what to do!

**Shadowwolf:**  Oh yeah!

*Shadowwolf jumps on herself and beats herself to a pulp*

**Brad:**  O.o

**Shadowwolf:**  Dogs eat shrimp and have kittens, did you know that??

**Brad:**  No.

**Shadowwolf:**  Should I tell you the story?

**Brad:**  No.

**Naomi:**  *long sigh* Disclaimer:  Shadowwolf doesn't own the characters, Zoids, or anything she talks about.

**Shadowwolf:**  HEY!  I own my radio, TV, GameCube, and-

**Brad:**  Thank you, we already know you own stuff like that.

**Shadowwolf:**  @_@

**Naomi:**  Right.  Well, let's see.  Please enjoy?  Is that right?

**Brad:**  Yep.

**Naomi:**  All right then!  Please enjoy!!!!

CONFUSION OF THE HEART AND MIND CH 3,

EVIL CAN ALWAYS CHANGE 

            "Do you have the money?" A dark figure asked in the middle of the cool desert night.  Four figures stood, surrounded by three heavily armed Dark Horns.

            "Depends.  Do you have the Wolf?" One figure, shorthaired with slim glasses, queried.  He was standing in-between two larger men in heavy coats.

            "Let me see the money first," a longhaired figure standing across from the others demanded.

            "Very well," said the apparent leader.  With a snap of his fingers, his two lackeys reached behind him and pulled out a suitcase.

            "Here you are, one million dollars in hundreds and larger bills." He smirked as he handed the longhaired man the suitcase.  "Thank you for your cooperation Serpent.  Now, the Wolf?"

            "Sure thing Mr. Trinada." The man he'd called "Serpent" responded.

            "Please, my street name, Tiburon."

            "Right." The four walked up to the Zoids.  Serpent pulled a remote from his pocket.  He pushed several buttons and a Whale King appeared.

"Technology, huh?  Cloaking devices for Zoids, I want more," Tiburon whispered to the man at his right.  The mouth of the transport opened, and they walked inside to see a green Command Wolf.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Naomi's dream… 

            "The battle is over, the battle is over, the winner is…the Fluegel Team!" A judge's voice echoed through one of Zi's many deserts.  On one end stood Naomi's red Gun Sniper.  On the other, a defeated fox Zoid.

            "Very impressive Zoid, but what was it?" Naomi asked no one in particular.  She moved her Gun Sniper closer.  "Hey!  You okay in there?!" She shouted over her Zoid's intercom.  There was no response.  She jumped out of her Sniper and ran to the downed Zoid.

            As she came closer, the color of the black fox Zoid started to flicker to blue, and even green.  Then the shaped started to change too.  It became a Command Wolf for a fraction of a second, before returning to a fox.  The closer she got, the longer the changes lasted.  Finally, when she reached to open the cockpit, the Zoid changed again.  It was now a Command Wolf with a blue head and feet, black body, and green legs and tail.

            "What is going on here?" She grabbed the edge of the cockpit glass causing a sound to come from the Zoid.  It was a growl.  Naomi backed off, and talked to the Wolf.

"It's okay, I just want to get your pilot out.  I don't even know who the pilot is!  Ummm," she tried to figure out what a Zoid might want to know, "that Zoid over there is mine, so don't worry about me doing something wrong," the Wolf stayed silent, "uh, my name's Naomi Fluegel-" She was cut off by the Wolf standing up so quickly, the wind knocked her over.  It howled, then moved it's head so it was eye-level with Naomi.  Both stood motionless for a few seconds, until the Wolf growled fiercely in her face.  Without much hesitation, Naomi took off running to her Gun Sniper.  The Wolf, amused by this strange person, waited until Naomi was half way to her Zoid before reacting.

            "What in the world is wrong with this stupid thing?!" She panted as she ran.  Behind her came the strangest sound she'd ever heard.  It was a wolf…no, a coyote…no, a fox?  She'd never seen the black fox Zoid before, so she couldn't figure out that it was the Shadow Fox's battle cry.  She ran faster as she heard a Zoid running behind her.  Without warning, the head of the 'demon' Zoid came down above her, closing its jaws around her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            Naomi jumped off her bed and ran out of her room.  It had been the strangest dream she'd ever had.  She walked into the bathroom and took an aspirin without water.  She let out a long sigh before deciding to take a shower.  Naomi threw her clothes in the closet and pulled the shower curtain shut.  With the warm spray of the water, she began to forget her troubles and relax.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back with 'Serpent' & company… 

            "Well Mr. Serpent, we're sorry to be losing such a great thief like yourself, but if you must stop, you must.  Will you try and find someone to settle down with, now that you've paid your debt to us?" Tiburon asked the longhaired man known as Serpent.

            "Probably not," he paused, as if remembering something, "I guess I'll just compete in battles."

            "Alright," Tiburon looked at his watch, "enjoy your pay.  Goodbye Hunter."

**Shadowwolf:**  Oooooh!

**"Other" Shadowwolf:**  About the story: NO COMMENT.

**Brad:**  I'm confused…

**Naomi:**  ME TOO.

**Brad:**  Ya wanna go have dinner?

**Naomi:**  Would I!

*Brad and Naomi go off to have dinner*

**Shadowwolf:**  I won't say too much about the story, don't wanna give it all away.  I hope that wasn't too confusing.  It kinda confused me.  Um, this might get complicated…how about this, if you don't like this chapter, I'll redo it, ABSOLUTELY FREE!!!!  I won't even charge for shipping & handling!  What a deal!  Thanks for reading everyone!  Please review!  ^__^


	4. Technical Difficulties

**Shadowwolf:**  HELLO EVERYONE!  I'm so sorry I've been lazy, had homework, and just not been updating!  AH!  Terrible.  Stupid me………wow.  Well, let's just get to the next chapter! HUH?

**Bit:**  Weirdo.

**Brad:**  Yep.

**Leena:**  No kidding.

**Shadowwolf:**  -_- Hmmm, leave me alone.  Well, here's the next chapter, sorry it took so long! AND THANKS TO:

_meg_~ Well, sorry.  Hope this one's better. ^_^;;

_Sakura Courage Solo_~ Thanks for reviewing, well, everything!  Here it is!

_The Crimson Comet_~ He he he…well, thanks, and here's the next chapter!

_ssjrakasha_~ Thanks for reviewing so much!  Well, your feelings might be right!

_Wyrren Sarrasri_~ Thanks, and of course I'm not getting sick of you! It's great to get reviews from you!  Okay, I won't redo it, since majority likes it. ^_^

**Shadowwolf:**  Well, here it is.  Hope you enjoy.  *thinks* This takes place…kind of in the episode with the Tigers Team, where they're actually good.  Just kidding, I like them…um it's called "Invasion of the Fierce Tigers: Installing Zero Schneider." Yeah.  Here ya go!

**Brad:**  UHHHH!  NOT AGAIN!  Disclaimer: Shadowwolf owns nothing, so DON'T SUE!!!!

**Naomi:**  O.o

**Shadowwolf:**  ^_^

CONFUSION OF THE HEART AND MIND CH 4,

TECHNICAL DIFFICULTIES 

            "OH!  Look at the Tigers!  They're so handsome!" A young woman shouted as the Tigers Team came up on the Zoid News.  Bit, Brad, and Leena just stared and shrugged.

            "So, I hear we have to play them!" Bit yelled happily.

            "Why are you so excited about it Bit?" Leena glared at him.

            "It's a challenge!" Bit said with big puppy-dog eyes.  Brad just sipped his coffee.  _Sure wish I coulda kept that Command Wolf for myself._  Brad thought.  _It woulda done a real good job against amateurs like the Tigers._

            "There has been a further development in the 'Romeo Wolf' case." The anchorwoman from the news announced.  Brad perked up to listen.  "Police are now suspecting that it could be the work of a local crime group, the Phoenix.  Sounds like an odd name, but among the Zoid stealing groups, it's a feared name." Brad gasped.  The team turned to look at him, and he quickly sipped his coffee.  "We aren't yet sure why they wanted the green Wolf, but legends have it that a green Command Wolf is lucky.  Why would a group such as this need luck?  We'll continue to report on the story as it develops."  _Idiots!  We don't need luck!  Uh, if they only knew…_

            Brad looked up after his thoughts to realize that the team was staring at him.  He felt liquid on his hand, and looked down to see coffee streaming out of a crack, he made, in his mug.  "What?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            _If they catch me…_ Brad stopped, and tried to banish the thought from his mind.  _Doesn't matter.  I'm not a member anymore._  He swallowed two aspirin.  _Whatever…_  The phone rang and startled him.  _Who the…_

            "Hello?" He picked up the phone and sat on his bed.

            "Hunter.  What have you done?  The press knows!" A voice yelled over the phone.  He knew it too well.  Ron Trinada.  The leader of the Phoenix.

            "It wasn't my fault-"

            "Don't you dare give me that $#!^, about 'not my fault'!"

            "But I-"

            "One more word and I'll come over there and kick your %#$ myself!"

            "Yes sir.  But I don't work for you anymore."

            "If they uncover us, you'll work for me.  You'll work for me until you're useless, and find yourself…disposed of."

            "……………What do you want me to do?"

            "You better find a way not to get caught, or find a way off this planet, 'cause if we get caught, nowhere is safe for you…got it?  Nowhere."

            "Yes sir."

            *beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee* He hung up the phone and leaned backwards on his bed.  _What am I supposed to do?!_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            Naomi picked up her phone.  Now was the time to do it.  She'd call the cops, and get Brad arrested, now.  As she dialed the first number, she couldn't help think that maybe she needed to rub it in his face first.  She hung it up, and dialed the Hovercargo.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            "Hello?" Doc picked up.

            "Hi, it's Naomi.  Can I talk to Brad please?"

            "Sure.  BRAD!" He yelled up to Brad in his room.

            "WHAT?!"

            "PHONE!" Brad picked up the phone, and Doc hung up.

            "Hello?"

            "Bradley Hunter." Naomi sort of scolded him.

            "Naomi!  What's wrong?  And my name's just Brad.  Not Bradley."

            "Whatever, you've gotten yourself into quite a bit of trouble.  Haven't you?"

            "What do you mean?" He began to get nervous.  She couldn't know.

            "Does 'The Phoenix' mean anything to you?" Brad's breath caught.

            "What…how do you know?"

            "The news.  They described a man, 17, your height, and looks."

            "Naomi, what you've got to understand is-"

            "I don't need to understand anything, except that you stole that green Command Wolf.  For money.  Your disgusting!"

            "NO!  You don't get it!"

            "I'm calling the police right now Brad.  It's over."

            "……………………"

            "Goodbye, Hunter."

            "NAOMI NO!" But it was too late.  She hung up.  Brad slammed the phone hard on the table.  _I can't let her get away with this…………as much as it hurts………it's her, or me…_

**Shadowwolf:**  Well, that does it for this chapter!

**Brad:**  I'm not evil and you know it.

**Naomi:**  Hmm.

**Shadowwolf:**  Well, you'll just have to see what happens.  I'm really sorry about anything I did wrong with this story!  Hope you enjoyed it anyway!  Again, if you want me to redo it, just let me know! ^_^ Thanks so much!  See ya next time!


	5. Running Blood

**Shadowwolf:**  HELLO AGAIN!  Thanks for reviewing!  I'm glad you like…well, I guess you like. ^_^;;  The Crimson Comet seemed a little worried though… ^_-

**Brad:**  *sigh*

**Shadowwolf:**  What?

**Brad:**  Just bored.

**Shadowwolf:**  Then why don't you go out…and steal a green Command Wolf!!!!

**Brad:**  O.o Hey! That's just in the story.

**Shadowwolf:**  Sure…well, thanks again to reviewers!

_Sakura Courage Solo_~ I CAN'T BELIEVE IT EITHER!  Here it is!

_The Crimson Comet_~ Sorry I left you like this.  But hopefully this chapter will help…

_Naomi Hunter_~ Thanks Nao!  Yeah…I know…Great job on your fics!

_ssjrakasha_~ Sorry, but I guess you'll have to wait to find out.  I'm not even /completely/ sure yet… ^-^;;

_Zinou_~ He, he, he…thanks.  Um, yes, bad Naomi, bad, bad, bad!  Well, uh…here ya go!

**Shadowwolf:**  Well, thanks so much, and I hope this is alright.  Now, seriously, if you don't like this chapter…tell me!  I'll fix it.  Hopefully it'll come out okay the first time. ^_^;;

**Brad:**  I can't be-

**Shadowwolf:**  HAH!  You thought I was gonna forget the disclaimer again, didn't you?!

**Brad:**  -_-;; No.

**Shadowwolf:**  Uh, huh.  Disclaimer:  I don't own anything, so DON'T SUE ME ALREADY!  AHHH!!!!  Please enjoy and review! ^.^

CONFUSION OF THE HEART AND MIND CH 5,

RUNNING BLOOD 

            "Hello?"

            "Hi, um, this is Naomi Fluegel from the Fluegel team.  I know who stole the green Command Wolf."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            "Come on!  Come on!" Brad yelled as his Command Wolf ran towards the Fluegel base.  "Can't you go any faster?!" The Wolf just growled.

            As they came closer and closer to a forest, Brad began to see the outlines of the base. (Don't ask why she's in a forest, she just is. ^_^;;)

            "Finally." The Wolf stopped in front of the base, blocking off the hangar.  Brad jumped down and ran to the door.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            "Are you serious?"

            "Yes, very.  Now aren't you going to do something about it?!"

            "Hold on, we'll get our men out to the Blitz Base immediately.  Would you like support?"

            "Uhhh…no.  I'll be fine." Naomi said, uneasily.

            "Okay.  Thanks Miss." The police officer hung up.

            "Well, they'd better hurry, before Brad takes off to get me." _Wait,_ she thought, _I can find out if he's on his way or not.  I'll just call back._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            It was locked.  Brad had never been so frustrated in his life.  Not even when Naomi's amateur partners had taken him down, because of his own stupidity.  He ran back to his Wolf and climbed into the cockpit.

            "Alright, help me take out that stupid door." The Wolf growled again.  Even though the Wolf was always used for his dirty work, it didn't necessarily like it.  "Don't give me flak, just do it!"  He aimed the rifle at the door and fired two shots.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            "Hello?" It was Doc.

            "Hi, it's Naomi again-" She was cut off by the sound of a huge explosion on the other side of the base.

            "What was that?"

            "Oh, don't worry-I have to…go." She hung up the phone and ran to the hangar.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            Brad ran in the hole and down the hall, checking every room for Naomi.  He turned in the door to the hangar.

            "Naomi." He stared at the woman just to the right of him, heading for her Sniper. "Don't move."

            "Don't you come near me Brad," she picked up a nearby wrench.

            "Come on Naomi, I don't want to hurt you." He tried to reason with her, but couldn't believe he was telling the truth.  _I can't hurt her………_

            "Brad, it's too late, I already called the cops, and they're on their way."

            "Naomi, you wouldn't let me explain.  I had to-"

            "Had to?  You had no choice?!  I hate people like you Brad, you're just as bad as the Stingray Gang and the other cockroaches out there!"

            "Hey!  I protected you from them!"

            "I don't need your help!  Now, why don't you give up, before you make me take you down?"

            "Naomi, I don't want to hurt you." He took a step closer.  "You have to believe me."  She coughed.

            "How can I 'believe' you?  I'm sick of this.  Are you gonna give up, or what?"

            "Naomi please," Brad sighed.  He wanted this over with, now.

            "Fine.  I'll take you in." She climbed up her Sniper's leg and into the cockpit.  Brad tried to run up and stop her, but she turned and pointed her claw guns at him.  "It's not wise for a man to test his luck against a Zoid's guns.

            "Now, stay there.  One move, and I'll blow your brains out, and I mean it.  Don't toy with me Brad."  _Uh, why'd he have to do this?  He seemed like the perfect guy.  What am I talking about?  There's no such thing.  I'll just…call the police on my radio, I guess…_

            "Naomi, come on!" Brad yelled from the hangar floor.  Naomi just opened a transmission to the police station.  A man in a blue uniform came on.

            "Yes ma'am?  May I help you?"

            "It just so happens that I have the person who stole the-" But before she could finish her sentence, Brad took off running for the door.  "NO YOU DON'T!"

            Brad heard the Gun Sniper's footsteps turn his way.  He ran through the door and called for his Wolf.

            "COMMAND WOLF!  HELP ME HERE!" The Wolf heard, and blasted into the hangar to find the tail of the Gun Sniper disappearing as Naomi tried to run through the walls of her base.  Brad jumped in just in time to face the Gun Sniper head-to-head.

            "Come on Naomi, you know you're not good at close range combat-" Naomi charged the Wolf firing all her front mounted guns.  Brad jumped to the side, and fired two shots in front of Naomi.  They were meant as a warning, but the second one hit the red Sniper right in the chest.

            Naomi cursed as her Zoid fell and 'WARNING- COMMAND SYSTEM FREEZE' came on her screen.  She jumped out of her cockpit and ran for the woods.  Not too far behind her came Brad, running as fast as he could.  He caught up to Naomi and tackled her.  Both could hear the sirens of the police Zoids coming closer.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            "Well sir, we found the red Gun Sniper right there, with a frozen system and badly damaged armor.  There are tracks from a Command Wolf here, but the Zoid must be miles out of here by now."

            "I don't care," barked the police chief, "get a Raynos out there to find it."

            "Yes sir!"

            "Now, what about the woman who called and the 'thief' she caught?"

            "Both gone sir.  We're searching the woods as we speak.  Now, the base is in really rough shape.  I think there must've been a struggle, most likely with Zoids, there."

            "SIR!" A young officer ran up.  "We've found a bloody piece of clothing!"

            "Where?!"

            "In the woods.  There had to be a struggle there, branches are torn and everything!  We also found more Command Wolf tracks."

            "Good job," the chief praised, "but we have to find the people.  Start testing the blood now." The young officer ran off with a torn piece of blue clothing, covered in blood.

**Shadowwolf:**  Well, crap.  I did it again, huh?  Another cliffhanger?  Oh well, sorry.  If this was short, I'm sorry for that too.  I'm just kinda confused.  If you have any spelling boo-boos or anything just let me know, and I'll try and fix them!  THANKS FOR READING!  Hopefully I'll have the next chapter up soon!

**Bit:**  She never gets them up soon.  She says that, but never does it.

**Shadowwolf:**  -_- GRRRRRRRRR…………


	6. Problems With Payments Part I

**Shadowwolf:**  HEY EVERYONE!  I'm back again!  Whoopie!  Anyway, got a strange little urge to write last night, so I don't know how good this is, but…

**Brad:** *sips coffee happily*

**Shadowwolf:**  So?

**Brad:**  I've got the most beautiful woman on Zi for a girlfriend. *sips*

**Shadowwolf:**  We kinda knew that already.

**Brad:**  So?  Does it hurt to have information drilled into your head? *hint, hint voice*

**Shadowwolf:**  *suspicious* Hmmm… *takes out wrench* AHHHH! *begins violently beating Brad with it*

**Leena:**  AH, Shadowwolf, what're you doing?!

**Shadowwolf:**  *standing over Brad who has metal gears and such hanging off him* He's a robot!

**All:**  *GASP*

**Shadowwolf:**  It's my teacher's evil plot to get me to do my homework that I should be doing right now!

**All:**  *gasp*

**Shadowwolf:**  So, anyway, thanks to all who reviewed and read!  Please enjoy and tell me what ya think! ^_^

CONFUSION OF THE HEART AND MIND CH. 6,

PROBLEMS WITH PAYMENTS (PART I)

            Brad turned on the light with his elbow as he carried a sleeping Naomi into his room.  _Oh Naomi, why'd you have to get mixed up in this?_  Brad set her on his bed gently and sighed.  He looked around the room like an answer would present itself.  Nothing.  He stepped out and closed the door quietly, locking it.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            Brad's morning activity of reading the paper with coffee was interrupted by vicious banging and cursing coming from his room.

            "BRAD!!" Naomi shrieked.  Brad cringed.

            "She'll kill me if I open that do-"

            "Brad?!  Is that you?!  You-"

            "Cool it Naomi," Brad stepped closer to the door.

            "Cool it?  You drugged and kidnapped me!"

            "Naomi," Brad calmed himself.  A temper wasn't going to help this situation and he knew it.  "I didn't have a choice.  You were going to have me arrested."

            "Like you deserve to be," Naomi sighed, disgust clearly in her voice.  "So?"

            "So, what?  I was just getting done with this nasty business."  Brad shuddered at memories of his jobs.  "They'll try to kill you now Naomi.  Me too, since I've quit on them."  Brad stared at the floor and his feet.  "We aren't safe here."

            The phone rang.  Naomi made a move to grab it automatically, but Brad heard her.

            "Don't touch it."

            "Why?" Naomi's voice was shaky, and Brad had never known her to ever be nervous about anything.

            "It's them.  No one else ever calls."

            "I could've," Naomi muttered under her breath, thinking of what could've been.  The phone rang again.  The warriors stayed where they were.  Again, ringing.  This time, the answering machine caught it.  Brad's voice was heard on the message.

            "Hey, you've reached 974-9530, leave a message," followed by a long beep.  There was a pause, then,

            "Brad, where'd you go man?  One of our guys said some b---- got you arrested.  We'll get her pal, oh yeah, dead as that guy who saw us earlier."  The man chuckled evilly.  "You remember what we did to him?  Blood everywhere," Brad cringed, "Anyway, I'll be stopping by your place later, to uh, drop off your second payment." There was a click as the tape stopped recording.

            "See."

            "You're paid for this?  Even worse," Naomi's voice was filled with repulsion.  "I don't believe you."

            "They won't pay me.  They're here, or will be here, to kill me.  They've had too many members turn on them.  They kill everyone that leaves."

            "Good, you'll be better off that way."

            "Naomi I-" Brad didn't know how to explain this one.  "Listen, we've got to leave before they show up.  You never should've gotten involved.  I'm warning you now, if you aren't going to work with me, I'll get rough.  I don't care what I have to do, so you should just cooperate."

            "Fine, but unless you die, I promise to turn you in.  Your choice."

            There was a knock at the door.  Brad froze.  He slowly opened the door to his room, immediately placing his hand over Naomi's mouth.

            "Sssh," Brad eyed Naomi who nodded.  He released her slowly as another knock came from the door.  "We're going…" he looked out the window carefully, to find a Dark Horn standing on his lawn.  "There's only one.  We'll go out the window and sneak into the hangar."

            "Fine, let's go then."  Another knock came, more impatiently this time.  It was followed by shouts,

            "Brad, I know you're in there!  Don't you want your money?"  But they were already out the window.

            "Come on," Brad guided Naomi by holding her hand firmly, sneaking around the house to the hangar.  Brad grasped the handle to the hangar and slowly entered.  He looked around as best he could before switching on the light.  A dark figure stood next to a pitch black Command Wolf.

            "Hello, Brad, trying to run, are you?  Oh, I see you've found that dumb broad."  He held up a handgun.  "Who's first?"

**Shadowwolf:**  OOH!  Cliffhanger!  Sorry, but my dad was hovering over me, trying to get me to go to sleep.  School will not stop me!!!!

**Brad (robot):** *twitch twitch* School…is…cool…

**Shadowwolf:**  *jumps in Shadow Fox and steps on Brad-bot* Humph.  Funny word.  Anyway, (I say that a lot, huh?) really hope you enjoyed, and thanks so much for reading!!!!!!!!


	7. Problems With Payments Part II

**Shadowwolf:**  Hey, I'm back with chapter 7!  Writing is just getting addicting now!  Whew…thanks to all who read and reviewed!

**Brad:**  Do we live, or are you going to kill me again?

**Shadowwolf:**  We'll see…muahahahahahaha!

**Brad:**  O.o

**Shadowwolf:**  I know, that was a mild laugh for me.  Sad, huh?  How 'bout this?  MUAHAHAHAHAHA!

**Brad:**  o.o Better.

**Shadowwolf:**  Yep.  Anyway, disclaimer:  I don't own it, in any way, shape, or form.  Don't sue.  Please enjoy!

CONFUSION OF THE HEART AND MIND CH.7,

PROBLEMS WITH PAYMENT (PART II)

            "Take it easy Wayne." Brad slowly lifted his hand up to show he had no weapon.  "What're you doing here?" Naomi stood frozen staring down the barrel of Wayne's gun.

            "Well, I was here to give you your 'second payment.'  But apparently you got wise on how things work around here, huh?"  
            "You mean about the killing thing?"

            "Yeah," he kicked a briefcase over to Brad, "so, if you're so smart about it, what's in there?" Brad stared down at the black piece of luggage.  It was fairly nice, with a few scuffmarks here and there.

            "Either a bomb of some kind, or nothing and you just plan to shoot me."

            "The latter would be correct.  There's no way I'd deliver it personally if it were a bomb.  Good job, you learned something.  So, like I asked before, who's first?  You, or the broad?" Naomi didn't move.  She heard the words they spoke, but couldn't move.  She'd never had fear like this before.  Of course, a lot had happened in the past week.

            "Wayne, do you really have to kill every member that quits?" Brad was just stalling while he tried to think of a way out.

            "Yes, that stupid Eric guy almost had our gang completely wiped out by the cops.  What a massacre that was." Naomi had the feeling back in her body.

            "A massacre of people that probably deserved everything they got," Naomi spat.  The look Brad gave her next said it all; "Why?"

            "Fine, looks like the broad goes first," he lifted his gun up and cocked it.

            "I'm not a dumb broad you jerk.  Learn some respect for women, would ya, cockroach?" she began to step towards him, Brad holding the back of her shirt.

            "Naomi, don't," he whispered.  "Too bad you're so stupid!" he shouted at the man.

            "What was that?" he turned to Brad.

            "Stupid, you're stupid.  If you shoot her first, it'll give me plenty of time to run away.  What an idiot you—" without warning, as it was meant to be, Naomi dove on Wayne, and the gun fired.

            "NO!" Brad shouted and dove on the floor.  Wayne pushed a writhing Naomi to the floor and took aim for Brad, who quickly dove on him and wrapped his hands around his throat.  "You stupid son of—" a sound of agony came from Naomi.  Brad carefully stood up, bent to keep his hands on Wayne's neck.  In a swift motion, he replaced his hands with his right foot.  Gagging and choking noises came from Wayne.  Brad kicked him over, unconscious, and picked up Naomi.  Her torso was covered in blood.  _Don't die on me!_  He looked at the Command Wolf.  "Give me a hand, would ya?"

            The Wolf came to life, and lowered its head.  Brad set Naomi into the back seat and took the controls.  He headed straight to the hospital.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            Brad was given strange looks as he pushed through people to the emergency room.  This was it, they'd take him in here and now.  No use in trying to get away.

            "Excuse me!  You have to get her in now!" a nurse looked in horror at Naomi, wrapped in part of Brad's vest.  Despite his efforts to slow bleeding, she'd lost a lot of the precious fluid.  Other nurses and a couple of doctors answered the nurse's calls for help.  They put Naomi on a gurney and headed for the operating table.  A security guard came up to Brad.

            "Sir, you're under arrest for Zoid theft, fraud, and murder," Brad gave his wrists to the waiting jaws of the handcuffs, "anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law."

            "Yeah, can we just skip this whole part?" Brad took one last look at the emergency room doors before walking out to the police Gojulas.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            "Sir," the officer explained to the judge, "this man is charged with Zoid theft, fraud, and first degree murder.  What would the best sentencing be?"

            "Zoid theft.  How many has he stolen, according to police records?"

            "Twenty-two, sir." Brad stood in orange and handcuffs next to the officer.

            "Fraud?"

            "The gang he belonged to, the Phoenix, started producing counterfeit money a few months ago."

            "And murder?"

            "The death of a seven year old child, caught in the crossfire." The judge sighed.

            "Well…not easy to decide, but, make the minimum life in prison.  I want the death penalty available for this one."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            Brad was thrown unceremoniously into his cell.  He looked around his permanent, or temporary, home.  The walls were cleaner than he'd expected them to be.  The toilet was obviously very old, with a browning tint in and outside.  _Yuck…_  His bed had two bunks, and he wondered if he'd be sharing this 'room' with someone.

            After getting over the shock of the changes, he began to worry about Naomi.  Was she okay?  Alive even?  Alive.  _Hmm, if we both end up dead, this will be a bigger waste of time than I thought before.  Life... to...the death penalty.  I only want to live if Naomi's alive._  He remembered the night the child of seven died.

            "Hurry up Brad!" Wayne barked at him.  He was merely feet behind him, as they ducked through a Zoid hangar, finding their way to a magnificent find.  An ancient red Blade Liger was supposed to be hidden somewhere in this hangar.  It would be worth millions.  They had to find it.

            "Stop!" an old man called behind them.  He owned the hangar, and had now found his gun.  Shots came at Brad, Wayne, and their other partner, Mike.  The three ducked in and out of Zoids' legs.  Bullets ricocheted everywhere.  Somehow, a bullet got to Mike, killing him instantly.  Brad and Mike were extremely close.  This man had to be stopped.  Ducking behind a Raynos's foot, he aimed carefully at the man's legs.  He cocked the gun.  A small girl walked in and toward her father.  Brad fired.  The girl was at the wrong place, at the wrong time.  The bullet hit her square in the chest.  Brad instinctively tried to pull the gun down, but it was far too late.  She lay motionless in a puddle of blood on the floor.  Her father dropped the gun and picked up his daughter.  His eyes came up and glared with pure hatred at Brad.  He instantly turned, leaned against the giant claws, and sunk to the floor.  He took the bullets out and threw them across the room.  That was it.  The moment Brad decided to quit.

            Tears streaked down Brad's face.  Hearing footsteps, he wiped them off.  Being seen crying in prison was definitely not something you wanted to do.  A guard came up to the bars, and Brad went up to greet him.

            "Brad Hunter, you have been selected for the death penalty at 7:00p.m. on January 24, 2003.  Is there anyone you wish to get in contact with now?" the man had a kind of monotonous tone to his voice.

            "Yeah, can I call the hospital?"

            "Sure," he motioned to a man down the hall, who brought a phone to Brad.  The guard left, but he other man stayed behind to listen to the conversation.  Brad dialed the hospital.

            "Romeo City Hospital, emergency department, hello?"

            "Hi, I brought in a young woman earlier, she went into the ER.  I was wondering if you could tell me how she's doing."

            "Name?"

"Naomi Fluegel."

"What's your relation?"

            "Uh, well, boyfriend." Brad slapped his forehead.  If Naomi was alive, she'd kill him for that comment.

            "I'll be right back Mr.?

            "Hunter.  Brad Hunter."

            "Mr. Hunter." She put him on hold to get information.  After two minutes of elevator style music, she came back on.

            "Mr. Hunter?"

            "Yes."

            "Miss Fluegel is in the recovery room currently.  She's definitely better than she was, but her chances of living are at about 48% now."

            "Thanks," Brad sighed in relief, she wasn't dead, yet.  "Is there any way I could talk to her?"

            "She should wake up in a few days.  She shouldn't talk, but you could write her a letter."

            "Thanks, I'll do that," _what else do I have to do?_  "I appreciate the help."

            "Have a good evening sir."

            "You too." He hung up the phone and returned it to the 'phone man.'

            "Thanks."

            "No problem." He walked on, no doubt, Brad thought, to the next poor inmate. 

What day was it anyway?  He'd die on the 24th.  Today was…he checked a small picture less calendar on the wall.  The days were crossed off to the 20th.  Today was the 20th of January.  Brad had four days to live.

**Shadowwolf:**  OOH! Suspense!  HAHAHA!  I love being evil…

**Brad:**  NOT AGAIN!

**Shadowwolf:**  What? *innocent look*

**Brad:**  You're going to kill me again!

**Shadowwolf:**  Am I?  Are you sure?

**Brad:**  Well, no…HEY!  Don't get my hopes up, you'll kill me again.

**Shadowwolf:**  Maybe not, maybe not, maaaaaybe not.  (Sorry, too much short story reading in English…) Hope you all enjoyed!  Next chapter up soon!  Thanks for reading!


	8. Death Is Only The Beginning

**Shadowwolf:**  Dramatic conclusion!  Thanks to all the WONDERFUL reviewers and readers!

**Brad:**  She'll kill me!  
**Shadowwolf:**  Shut up!  Sorry, I wanta get this done so, this'll be fast, but thank you!  Disclaimer:  I don't own anything I mention.  Don't sue.  Please, please enjoy!!!!

CONFUSION OF THE HEART AND MIND CH.8,

**_DEATH IS ONLY THE BEGINNING_**

**-THE MUMMY**

            Brad blinked his eyes twice, and squinted at the calendar.  January 21st.  Three more days.  Time to start on that letter to Naomi.  Brad stood up and stretched, then looked between the bars of his cell to see the time.  6:37a.m.  _Wow, they make you go to bed earlier than I thought…_

            At seven, a bell was rung for breakfast.  Cold cereal and a piece of fruit.  Not as bad as it could've been.  Brad was surrounded by criminals.  He corrected his thinking later, _other criminals._  After breakfast, they took showers in tiny stalls.  Next, they were taken outside to play basketball.  They took showers again, "Anything to keep them busy!" the warden had said.  Next, they were given an hour and a half of personal time in their cells.  Brad knew just what to do.

            Or at least he thought he did.  He began to write his letter to Naomi, but didn't know how to say what he wanted to.  He explained right away about being in jail, and dying in three days.  He told her how he hoped she was doing okay.  Ninety minutes went by extremely fast when writing, Brad soon found out.

            At 6:30 they ate dinner.  Mashed potatoes, ham, and green beans.  Not Brad's favorite, but also not the worst.  After dinner, they were given phone time, twenty minutes max.  Brad called the hospital right away.

            "Romeo City Hospital, emergency department, hello?" it was the same lady from yesterday.

            "Hi, it's me, Brad Hunter again."

            "Oh, hello Mr. Hunter.  Will you be calling here every night around eight?" she said jokingly, trying to lighten the mood.

            "Well, until the 24th."

            "Why's that?"

            "I'm on death row.  That's my scheduled day."

            "Oh, I see…well, here to check on Miss Fluegel I suppose?"

            "Oh yes.  By the way, what's your name?"

            "Me?  My name's Jennifer."

            "Nice name.  It's nice to talk to you Jennifer."

            "Thanks, I'll go find out the situation with Miss Fluegel myself."

            Brad waited patiently until, "Mr. Hunter?"

            "Yes, you can call me Brad."

            "Oh, Brad, your companion is now given a 53% chance."

            "Really?  That's great news!  Thanks so much!"  
            "That's what I'm here for.  Can't wait to hear from you again tomorrow, I always have this shift.  I'll be ready with a report when you call."

            "Thanks." He hung up and returned the phone to the man, who went about his business.  _Wow, 53%…I guess I was fooling myself, that's really not a whole lot better than yesterday…but at least it's more than 50/50._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            Again, when awake, Brad checked the calendar.  January 22nd.  Two more days.  The routine went a bit differently this time.  Same breakfast, showers, basketball.  But instead of ninety minutes of free cell time, they had to do public service.  To make it worse, it was a busy highway, and people laughed and poked fun as they went by.  Brad had the mind to throw a bag of garbage at a car a few times, but luckily held back.  Instead, he took out his anger by stabbing his stick into litter.

            They got back at six, had dinner (potatoes, ham, and green beans again), and got phone time.  A sad and stressed voice answered.

            "Romeo City……Hospital…hello?"

            "Jennifer?"  
            "Yeah…"

            "What's wrong?" Brad automatically assumed the worst.

            "Oh, just…this little…little girl…she was…hit by a car…...the doctors couldn't save…her…" her sentence ended in tears.  Brad heard whispering as another nurse offered to take this call, but Jennifer refused.  "I'm sorry…it's just…so sad…"

            "I understand." Brad remembered the little girl again.

            "Anyway…I'm sorry, but I didn't get Naomi's report.  I'll…go…get it now…"

            Brad sat and thought about the tragedies of the two little girls.  Jennifer came back pretty fast.

            "Okay…she's been moving a little more in her sleep, so she's got motion.  Doctors still give her a 53% chance."

            "Good.  Thanks a lot Jennifer."

            "No…no problem.  Sorry about breaking down on you.  I should be more professional."

            "You're only human."

            "Yeah…" she sniffed, "thanks Brad.  Talk to ya tomorrow?"

            "Sure thing.  Bye."

            "Bye." The man took the phone and went on.

            "LIGHT'S OUT!" shouted a guard, and lights all over the prison went black.  As Brad settled into bed, he remembered the little seven-year-old girl, and grieved for the little girl lost that day.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            The breakfast bell rang and woke Brad.  A quick glance to the calendar.  January 23rd.  He jumped up and got in line.  The meal today was eggs, bacon, and toast.  As he sat and ate, an announcement came on.

            "Attention, attention.  Mail will be sent out Friday at noon.  Our postman will come around to collect it."

            Brad smiled.  Good, he could get his mail out.  If he got to finish it today.

            The showers were cold.  It turned out okay though, they played a vicious game of football, and were all sweaty and hot.  Even the second time, the showers were cold, but it was more appreciated this time.

--

            "Four o'clock!  All inmates report to their cells for personal activities." The warden announced on the intercom.  Brad happily rushed to his cell.  He reached under the bed to pull out his notepad.  How could he say it?  He sat there for thirty minutes, thinking of how to say it.  Although he didn't think it was the best way, he chose a simple and direct way to get his point out.  If only Naomi would accept it.

            After personal time, Brad waited impatiently through a peace training video for phone time.  By now, he had the hospital's number memorized.

            "Romeo City Hospital, oh, why bother.  Hey Brad."

            "How'd you know it was me?"

            "You always call around the same time.  It would've been embarrassing if it'd been someone else though." she laughed.

            "Yeah, guess so."

            "Well, I was ready this time!  The doctors think she's doing great!  They say a possible 70% chance now!  She was even awake for a couple of times today."

            "Really?  Great." Brad sighed, knowing he wouldn't be alive to see her again.

            "So, will I get a call from you tomorrow?"

            "Probably not.  My time is seven.  We're only allowed to call at eight."

            "I'm sorry.  Well, Brad Hunter, you're an interesting man for a death row inmate."

            "Yeah," he chuckled, "bet I am."

            "I'm glad I met you.  I wish you luck."

            "Thanks.  It was great meeting you, too.  I really appreciate all of your help."

            "……………"

            "Good luck as a nurse," Brad sighed, "thanks again."

            "Bye Brad Hunter."

            "Goodbye Jennifer."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            Brad automatically looked at the calendar.  January 24th, 2003.  He'd had a dream that this had all been a dream, but according to the calendar, and the cell, it was real.  He had the same breakfast as everyone.  Even the same lunch snack they'd had every day, granola bars.  They went outside to play team handball.  He'd never played it before, but now was as good a time as any to start.  It was a fun game, one that reminded him of soccer with hands, instead of feet.  He was pretty good at it, too.

            The shower was refreshingly cold, and Brad savored every minute of it.  They went to their cells for their personal time, Brad's last.  He finished the letter to Naomi in time to have it sent to the hospital.

            Six thirty came around.  He got to pick his last meal.  It ended up being the entire brew of coffee, with rice and chicken cooked by Jamie.  The team had kind of felt bad for Brad, but had a hard time warming up to him after they found out.  Jamie just wanted to this last special thing for his pal.

            As soon as Brad finished he was directed to 'the room' by security guards.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            "Mail's here." The postman announced to a hospital worker.  There were four letters to people in the emergency ward.  She went there first, figuring they need it the most.

            "Room 478…" she left a pink tinted letter on a young man's nightstand.

            "Room 483…" this time she left a sloppily written note, done by a child.  The recipient was an elderly lady in bad condition.

            "Room 485…" a get well card from a classroom was set on a child's nightstand.  As she left the room, Jennifer came down the hall.

            "Hey Jen, you know where Miss Naomi Fluegel's room is?"

            "Actually, I do.  I'll just take it there." As she left for the room, she noticed that the name on the 'From:' line was Brad Hunter.  She smiled weakly.  "Room 499," she whispered as she opened Naomi's door carefully.  Naomi was half awake, but happy to see a nice nurse bringing a letter.  "Hello Miss Fluegel.  How are you feeling?"

            "Better…" Naomi answered weakly.  "Who's that from?"

            "A man named Brad Hunter," Naomi perked up, "he claimed to be your boyfriend."

            "Did he?" she was sort of speechless.  "Thanks so much."

            "You're welcome," as Jennifer left and closed the door, a tear ran down her cheek.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            The strap was tightened more.  One more to go, before he was ready to be shocked into oblivion.  All he could think about was Naomi.  _Did she get my letter?  Is she better?  Is she still mad at me?  Why wouldn't she be?_  The last strap was tightened.  The workers exited, to watch behind a glass window.  _Naomi…_  The operator put his hand by the switch.  _please forgive…_  He flipped it.  _me…………_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            Naomi opened the letter carefully.

_Dear Naomi,_

_            I hope you can forgive me for what I've done.  I'm in jail now, but they gave me the death penalty for 7:00p.m. on January 24th, 2003.  I don't know how to explain this, but…you probably want to know why I was sentenced to death.  Well, theft, fraud, they're minor compared to murder.  And I murdered a child.  It was an accident.  During shooting between my gang, the Phoenix, and her father.  She was seven Naomi, seven years old.  And I ended her life.  I don't deserve to live, and I'm sure you agree.  I still hope you can forgive me, for what I did to her, and to you.  Did you know some inconsiderate jerk hit another little girl with his car a few days ago?  She was in your hospital!  She died.  Jennifer, a very nice nurse, was extremely upset.  But don't you see, I'm no better than that man?  He was being careless, like me._

_            I still can't think of a good way to put this, so here it is, short and sweet (since that's my life nowadays.)  I love you.  You're a great person, and you only meant well by turning me in.  In fact, I think you would've done the world a favor.  That way I couldn't kill anymore innocent children.  But back to the topic, I really love you.  Even if you don't return the feelings (I wouldn't blame you) I still love you.  Always will._

_Love,_

Brad Hunter 

            Tears streaked down Naomi's face.  She knew she'd loved him all along.  Then there was the issue of the little girl.  He killed a seven-year-old girl!  But it was an accident.  And he was obviously very sorry.  That wasn't an excuse, and she knew it.  January 24th, at 7:00p.m.  She looked over at the clock.  7:12p.m.  He was gone.  Silently, with little more than sniffs and tears hitting her pillow, Naomi laid down to join him.

**Shadowwolf:**  WAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!

**Naomi & Brad:**  YOU KILLED BOTH OF US!

**Shadowwolf:**  Sorry, I couldn't think of any other way to end it!  AHHH!!  I hope you all enjoyed. *sniff* So sappy…whew.  Thanks for reading!  Credits will be up soon!

*****~*****~*****~*****~*****~*****~*****~*****~*****~*****~*****~*****


End file.
